


Do you think, if South Park didn't exist, we would have found each other eventually?

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan has a new idea that he wants to try out with Kyle, but he's embarrassed about it. Kyle thinks he's overreacting.





	Do you think, if South Park didn't exist, we would have found each other eventually?

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad! And my first time writing non-lesbian porn. Sorry! Also I know that a lot of this is unrealistic, but who comes to south park porn for the realism

Kyle looked at Stan incredulously.

“That’s it?” he asked, eyebrow raised. Stan made eye contact with Kyle for the first time during this whole conversation.&nbs

“What do you mean, that’s it? It’s really gross, dude.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “No, it’s not. Man, when you said you had a really freaky fetish you wanted to talk to me about, I thought you meant like, wanting me to dress up in a full gimp suit or something. Which would be fine, it would just take a while to find one. And getting in and out of it would be a pain, I bet.”

“Jesus Christ Kyle, no! Stop!” He said, willing his brain not to imagine Kyle in latex. He had always been the more “vanilla” one of the pair, as Kyle put it, but he was goaded into trying out kinks Kyle had read about on the internet, with only minor resistance from Stan. He usually acted weirded out at first, but he trusted Kyle and wanted to make him happy. Previously, he had been grateful for Kyle taking charge in this aspect of their relationship, because without it, he never would have realized that Kyle wearing a short skirt could be really fucking hot. Or when he tied Kyle up. Or when he pushed him against a wall and called him a slut (which he had been against at first, because he didn’t understand why Kyle would want to be insulted, and he made sure to tell him a dozen times that he didn’t mean it and it was just for the scene before Kyle got fed up and told him to get on with it already. But after trying it out and seeing Kyle’s reaction to Stan fucking him hard and rough against their bedroom door, begging for more, Stan realized maybe it wasn’t a bad idea after all.)

Which is why he blamed Kyle for this new development. He had ruined him, planted ideas in his brain, turned him into some sort of a sex deviant, like the freaks online who can only get off on wearing diapers and cartoon character porn, and Kyle isn’t even acting like this is news at all. &nbs

“You know that this is like, totally normal, right? Like, it’s just a type of role-play, dude.”

“How are you so calm about this? I can’t believe you’re fine with me being some kind of- a fucking-“ the words stopped in his throat. “Zoophile!” he burst out, looking at Kyle desperately, begging him for some kind of recognition, a reaction that wouldn’t make him feel like he’s gone totally insane. Kyle stared at him for a moment and then started laughing.

“Are you serious? It’s not- Stan, it’s just pet play, it’s not fucking bestiality or whatever you’re so scared of.” 

Stan groaned after Kyle said the words ‘pet play’ and put his head in his hands. Kyle readjusted himself on the bed so he was closer to Stan, rubbing his hand on Stan’s upper back. It always managed to calm him down, like after Wendy had broken up with him before their eighth grade prom, or after a particularly bad fight with Randy. 

“Dude, really, it’s okay. I promise, you’re not some sort of freak. It’s something a lot of people are into,” he said. Stan wanted to interject, to argue, but Kyle kept talking. “We’re both consenting adults. And I’d totally be okay trying it, if you wanted to, but we can’t if you keep beating yourself up about this.”

Stan sighed, lowering his hands from his face but still avoiding Kyle’s gaze. He still wasn’t completely convinced, but he felt kind of stupid for freaking out anyways. Kyle kept rubbing circles on Stan’s back. 

“Just tell me what you like about the idea, dude.” Stan stiffened under Kyle’s hand. “Come on. If you say why you’re interested in it, you’ll realize that it’s not because you’re secretly a freaky dogfucker. I promise.”

Stan hesitated. Kyle always managed to make him feel so calm. It must be pavlovian at this point, Kyle sitting next to him and speaking softly had trained his brain to feel warm and fuzzy and safe, no matter what was going on. 

“Uh… I guess I like the idea of you taking care of me. Not that I don’t like taking care of you, but I thought that maybe we could try you being in control or something. And, god, I like you so much, alright?” Kyle smiled at this, a knowing smirk that made Stan’s face heat up even brighter. “Shut up, dude. I just thought it would let me like, lose myself in that. In how much I’m into you, without thinking about anything else, I guess.” 

Kyle responded by pressing his lips to Stan’s for a few seconds before pulling away. “Sorry, dude, I just- I’d really like that, yeah? I don’t want to pressure you if you’re not ready but I’d really like to try,” he said, trying to keep his voice steady. 

Stan nodded, not trusting himself to get the words out without embarrassing himself. The growing tent in his pants was humiliating enough already. Kyle grinned, and kissed the top of Stan’s head before getting off the bed. 

“I’m gonna go run a quick errand- I’ll be back in thirty minutes. Y-You can get yourself ready while you wait, okay?” Stan nodded. “Love you, Stan,” he said. 

Stan mumbled something that Kyle couldn’t quite catch. “What did you say?” he asked. 

“Puppy!” Stan blurted out. “I mean- if that’s okay- could you call me-“ 

Kyle bent down to kiss Stan, still sitting on the bed. “Of course. I’ll be back soon, puppy.” 

The words went straight to Stan’s dick, and he prayed that Kyle hadn’t noticed how hard he was before he left the room. Stan groaned and let himself fall back against the bed. He couldn’t believe he had turned into a whimpering, blubbering mess after kissing Kyle twice. He felt like he was 16 years old again, barely able to make out with Kyle without throwing up. He was lucky that Kyle was the best boyfriend in the whole world and always knew the right way to deal with Stan’s nonsense. 

Stan had tried to pass the time by idly scrolling on his phone, but he found it was impossible to concentrate with his dick aching and Kyle’s words lingering in his mind. He tentatively took off his jacket and pants, changing into a more comfortable baggy t-shirt and cotton shorts. He knew that he probably shouldn’t be wearing any clothes in this role, but he wasn’t as brave as Kyle when it came to that department. He had laid in bed, trying to figure out what to do to be prepared for when Kyle came home. His heart was beating fast and his nerves felt like they were on fire, so he let his thoughts drift to Kyle, letting his face and voice and lips cloud his mind until he couldn’t think about anything else. He whined slightly, nuzzling his face against a pillow. He wished Kyle was here, he wanted him so badly. He wanted to kiss him and lick him and press up against him as close as possible, until there was no space between them. 

He needed friction against his cock, which was straining the fabric of his boxers, but jerking off before Kyle got back would be counterintuitive. He ground down against the mattress, trying to get any relief while humping the bed and thinking of Kyle’s freckles, his legs, his hips, his cock. Under normal circumstances he would be mortified by allowing himself to dry hump the bed like a horny 13 year old who doesn’t know how to deal with these new and strange thoughts about his best friend, but he let the shame wash away by focusing on his need for Kyle, letting it consume him until it was the only thing controlling his actions. He whined and flipped over, thrusting his hips into the air and arching his back against the mattress. 

Kyle returned after a half an hour as he promised, carrying an unmarked paper bag with him. He walked into their bedroom to find Stan lying on their bed, eyelids heavy and cheeks flushed pink. It took all of his restraint not to pin Stan to the bed then and there, but he wanted to take his time with this, make this scene good for Stan. 

“I’m back, puppy. It looks like you missed me,” he said, sitting at Stan’s side and running his fingers through Stan’s bangs. Stan’s trance was broken, and he immediately sat up and rubbed his face against Kyle’s neck, breathing in his scent and warmth.

“A-Ah, you know dogs aren’t allowed on the furniture, even if they’re cute,” Kyle said, resisting the urge to grab Stan and pull him closer. He put his hand on Stan’s arm, gently pulling him off the bed. Stan looked up at him and pouted, before noticing the paper bag Kyle had set on their dresser. 

“What’s that-“

“Nuh uh, Stanley, dogs aren’t allowed to speak. Don’t you want to be a good boy?” Stan bit his lip and nodded his head vigorously. “That’s a surprise for later, if you’re really good. But you’ll have to be patient. I need to work on some homework, but you can sit by my side as long as you behave, okay?” 

Stan whined but relented, laying his head against Kyle’s leg while he pulled out his laptop. He knew that Kyle was just teasing him- he was a good student, better than Stan, and already had all of his work done for the weekend. He just wanted to rile Stan up more, as if waiting for him for half an hour wasn’t torture enough. 

Stan started rubbing his face against Kyle’s leg, nuzzling his thigh. He liked the way that Kyle’s breath hitched, his hands stilled on the keyboard before trying to return to whatever he was typing. He repositioned himself on the ground so he was between Kyle’s legs, pushing his way past the laptop to nuzzle against the inside of Kyle’s thigh, perilously close to his crotch. 

“Ah- puppy, stop, I’m trying to work-“ Kyle let out a small gasp as Stan worked his way to Kyle’s dick, ignoring him as he started mouthing at his growing erection through Kyle’s sweatpants. 

“F-fuck, okay,” he said, closing his laptop and setting it to the side. “I didn’t realize how desperate you were. I guess I could take a break to play with you for a bit, would you like that?” 

Stan sat back on his knees, nodding and looking up at Kyle expectantly, a bit of drool on his bottom lip. 

“I’ve been really busy, and you’re such a good boy, do you want me to give you a treat?” Kyle asked, pulling at the edge of his sweatpants. He looked down at Stan with half lidded eyes, a seductive grin on his face. He paused for a second to bite his lip, a nervous tick that Stan found so hot, before continuing. “Do you want to suck your master’s cock, puppy? I’ll even let you swallow my cum afterwards, if you want.” 

Stan leaned forward and nodded eagerly, barely able to resist from pulling off Kyle’s pants himself, but he knew he should let his master do it for him. The word bounced around his mind, clouding up his thoughts with master, Kyle, Kyle is my master, _mine_. 

Kyle lifted up his hips and pulled down his pants and freed his dick from his underwear, holding it in his hand. “Go ahead, puppy, open up,” he said. “Can you take it all at once?” he asked, as Stan leaned forward and wrapped his lips around his master’s cock, sinking all the way down to the base. Kyle groaned. “G-Good boy, yeah, just like that,” he said. 

Stan usually gave blowjobs cautiously, like he was afraid to hurt Kyle, too worried he was doing something wrong to enjoy it. He took a bit of time to get into the groove, overly focused on making sure it was good. Puppy Stan threw all of his worries out the window, sloppily bobbing up and down on Kyle’s dick and moaning, drooling around Kyle’s cock. He kept his hands on the floor between his legs, using just his mouth to get Kyle off, licking stripes down the underside and sucking as if he worshipped Kyle’s dick, if all he wanted in life was being able to fuck his head on Kyle’s cock. His lips were shined with his own spit as he took all of Kyle into his mouth again, desperate to fill up his mouth with as much of Kyle as possible. Kyle bucked his hips into Stan’s mouth and moaned, barely able to get out words as he begged Stan for more, it was so good, he was so good, Kyle was so close. 

He only lasted for a couple of minutes before coming in Stan’s mouth, spilling out onto his lip and chin. Stan eagerly swallowed what he could and gazed up at Kyle. His wide, eager eyes really did remind Kyle of a puppy. Kyle groaned as Stan licked the head of his cock, lapping up the cum that didn’t make it into his mouth. Kyle stood up and walked to the bathroom to get a towel, gently cleaning off the mess on Stan’s face. 

“Good boy,” he said, climbing back onto the bed. “Are you satisfied now? I really need to get back to work.” Kyle already knew the answer, glancing down at the strain in Stan’s shorts. He patted Stan’s head twice and reached for his laptop, unable to grab it before Stan had pounced onto the bed, pinning Kyle down. 

“Bad dog,” Kyle said, adamant to remain in control of the situation for as long as he could, even with Stan above him, his cock pressing against Kyle’s leg. “You’re not allowed on the bed unless I give you permission. Get back on the floor.”

Stan ignored Kyle’s command and began to rut against Kyle’s thigh. Kyle strained weakly to try and free his hands, which were held at the wrist against the mattress, but Stan didn’t budge. He pressed his face against the soft flesh between Kyle’s neck and shoulder, biting down and sucking hickeys into his skin, lapping at the tender flesh where he had bitten. Kyle was unable to suppress his moans as Stan dragged his teeth against Kyle’s neck, alternating from sharp bites to soft licks against his skin. He felt too hot, like he was about to overheat, and spit from Stan’s mouth was cool, and glistened against his skin. 

“F-Fuck, you’re so needy. You can’t even control yourself for a few minutes without dry humping my leg like a pathetic mutt in heat. I, _ah_!-“ he gasped, “I thought you were better than this.”

  
Stan looked into Kyle’s eyes, a mixture of fondness and intensity, his mouth inches from Kyle’s face. He didn’t say anything, Kyle knew what he was trying to convey. _This is how you you make me feel. This is what you do to me. _Kyle groaned, feeling his dick harden again at the image of Stan so desperate, unable to help himself and frantically rubbing against Kyle for relief. He knew he was at his breaking point.

“If you’re not going to listen to my orders, you might as well fuck me properly,” Kyle said, and the dam broke, as Stan realized what Kyle just said and flipped him over onto his stomach, pulling his pants down to his knees. Kyle lifted his ass into the air, cheek pressed against a pillow as Stan grabbed lube out of their side table and rubbed it up and down his cock. He pressed into Kyle, going slow to start because Stan hadn’t prepped him with his fingers first. Kyle let out a low moan as Stan sunk all the way in, still not completely used to the size of Stan’s cock. 

  
Kyle’s arms were bent, braced against the bed and pinned down by Stan. He spread his legs slightly trying to take Stan deeper as his pace quickened. Stan licked a stripe up Kyle’s back and sucked on the back of his neck as he thrust in, moaning at the pressure around his cock. 

“God, you feel so good, holy shit,” Kyle said, muffled against the pillowcase. “Keep going, Stan, puppy, _fuck_-“

Stan moaned, letting the rhythm pick up until he was fucking Kyle fast and rough, pressing his body into the mattress. He let out small, animalistic noises that he tried to keep quiet for fear that he would actually start barking. He whined as he felt Kyle tighten around him, the pressure feeling so good, and he let himself focus on the sounds that Kyle was making, that he was causing Kyle to make. He was smaller than Stan, more fragile without being breakable. Stan wanted to protect him, to make him feel good, to be the only person who gets to see this side of Kyle. He found Kyle’s sweet spot, making Kyle scream in pleasure.

“More, more, please, please, please, fuck!” Kyle moaned, eyes rolling up into his head as he spilled onto the sheets beneath him. 

Stan started to pull out, but Kyle stopped him. “No, keep going, ah-! I can take it. I want you to come inside me,” he said, causing Stan to blush furiously. He never understood how Kyle could be so straightforward with what he wanted, something he could never do but admired immensely. He kept going at a steady pace, listening to Kyle’s low whines as he was fucked raw. He came after a few thrusts, unable to stop himself from calling Kyle’s name in a needy whine.

He panted, trying to regain his breath and his sanity, sobering up to what the fuck just happened. He pulled out of Kyle and flopped down next to him on the bed. “Holy shit, dude.”

“Did you like it, because I-“

“_Yes_, Kyle, I liked it, I especially liked the part where I came harder than I have in weeks, in case you missed it.”

Kyle chuckled and swatted a hand at his shoulder. “You’re a dick. I should probably get us cleaned up, if I can ever walk after this, Jesus Christ. Not that I don’t love having your cum dripping out of my ass, but it’s gonna get gross soon.” 

“I can get you some towels, dude,” he said, sitting up, but Kyle placed a hand on his shoulder and pressed him back down into the bed. 

“No way, I’m still taking care of you, remember? Right, that reminds me,” he said, pressing a kiss to Stan’s temple before sitting up. “I still need to give you your present, I’ll be right back.” 

Stan laid on his back, waiting for Kyle to return, still ragged from everything that had happened. Kyle returned in a minute with some towels and a paper bag in tow, gently cleaning up the mess that had been left over. 

“Fuck, we’re going to need to change the sheets.” 

Stan sat up against the pillows, eyeing the bag Kyle had brought. “What did you get?” he asked. He had a feeling he knew what it was, but he really hoped it wasn’t like, a tail buttplug or something, which would probably be too far, even if it was Kyle suggesting it.

Kyle reached into the bag and pulled out a collar, black leather with a buckle and a look on the end for a dog tag. He looked down at it, blushing, waiting for Stan to react.

“Christ,” Stan breathed. “Is that, like, a real, y’know-“ 

“No, it’s from that sex shop place downtown. You know, the one we walked by and made fun of, with the weird posters,” Kyle said. “It’s supposed to be like, nicer? Against human skin? I didn’t want to take it out in case you didn’t end up liking it, but I couldn’t stop thinking about it and, fuck dude, I think I might of ran a red light getting there. I was kind of out of it,” he chuckled. Stan stared at the collar in awe.

“Do you want to, you know- do you want me to give it to you?” Kyle asked, hopeful. 

“Put it on me,” Stan said, and _fuck_, he didn’t mean to sound so desperate or breathy but it just came out that way. He didn’t take his eyes off of it. 

“Fuck, okay, sit up and turn around, here.” Stan leaned up and sat cross legged on the bed, facing away from Kyle. He bowed his head and put his hands in his lap, digging his fingernails into his palms to try and calm his nerves. He heard Kyle undo the buckle before sliding the leather around his neck, taking his time to adjust it and make sure that it was tight before pulling his hands away. 

“T-There,” Kyle said, apparently as into this as Stan was. “I didn’t get a tag or anything this time, because I wasn’t sure, but I thought I could maybe go back and get something engraved if you wanted to. Like, puppy, or-“

“Kyle,” Stan said.

“Huh?” Kyle chuckled nervously. “What’s wrong, was that too far-“

“No,” Stan said. “I want you to put Kyle, on the tag. So everyone would know who I belong to, um- yeah.” He turned to face Kyle, slightly embarrassed by his erection growing for the third time that night. 

Kyle’s eyes were dark, focused on the collar around Stan’s neck. It took him a moment to think about it before he nodded, “yeah, okay, we can do that. Wait, you’re not going to wear this like, in front of other people-“

Stan shook his head. “_God_, no, of course not. I just meant like figuratively or whatever. Or when I’m laying around the apartment. I could wear it and like, remind myself that I’m yours.” 

Kyle leaned forward to sit in Stan’s lap andkissed him again, soft and sweet. “You were always mine, Stanley.”

Stan felt his face heat up, unable to ignore Kyle pressing against the erection between his legs. “S-Sorry dude, I- uh,” I can’t help it, he stopped himself from saying, like he was a teenager again, at a sleepover with Kyle who couldn’t keep his thoughts under control as Kyle lay in bed next to him. 

“It’s fine, seriously,” said Kyle. “I don’t think I can come again tonight, for real this time. But I want to help you with that,” he said. “Since you’ve been so good to me tonight, let me do this for you,” he said, and Stan almost laughed at the thought that Kyle hasn’t been helping him this entire time. 

Kyle leaned against the pillows and repositioned Stan so he was lying against Kyle’s chest. Kyle started jerking Stan off, slow and careful, like he wanted to savor the moment. Stan pressed his back against Kyle’s chest, leaning into the familiar warmth as the pleasure in his dick made his body tense, his toes curling from the pressure. “Ah, Kyle-“ he whined, before biting down on his lip, remembering the rules of their game.

“No, keep talking,” Kyle said. “I want to hear you, okay? You’ve been such a good boy tonight.”

Stan let out a breathy moan. He was still so raw, he felt the exhaustion in his bones and he let himself melt into Kyle, his brain fuzzy and unable to think about anything but how warm Kyle is, how good he made Stan feel, how he was so slow and sweet and gentle and everything that Stan needed. “Please, ah- please, fuck,” he whined, not even knowing what he was begging for. Kyle upped the pace slightly, pressing his face into Stan’s hair, his breath soft and warm on Stan’s neck. 

“Fuck, puppy, you’re so good to me. You’re so good,” Kyle said.

“Kyle, fuck- _master_, please, let me come-“ 

“Of course, whenever you’re ready,” Kyle said, kissing his neck. Stan whimpered as he came, as Kyle kept jerking him off through his orgasm, murmuring “good boy,” as Stan whined. 

Stan felt tired and overstimulated in the best way possible. He didn’t want to move, didn’t want to worry about changing the sheets or cleaning up, just wanted to melt into Kyle and fall asleep pressed against his chest, warmth filling his body. He readjusted himself, laying on his stomach and pressing his cheek against Kyle’s chest, while Kyle played with his hair and told him how good he’d done. 

“Hey, you know what I just realized?” Kyle asked.

“Mhhm?” Stan said in return, tilting his head up slightly.

“This is just like when Cartman taught us how to play red rocket,” Kyle said. 

“I’m breaking up with you,” Stan said. 


End file.
